Logic's Captive
by IllogicalWoman
Summary: Sometimes, in order to make the logical choice, one must take an illogical path. A Spock/Uhura romance set at Starfleet Academy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the characters. **

"**Logic's Captive"**

**A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman**

**Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;**

Rain poured relentlessly from the sky as the cadets of Starfleet Academy scurried about the campus to try and find shelter. Lightening danced across the sky and was accompanied by a grumbling tune of thunder. It appeared as though most student and teacher activity would take place indoors that evening. Nyota Uhura dashed through the courtyard that lead from the Library and to the Linguistics Department; struggling to maintain her fast pace with the numerous study guides in her arms (and the puddles littering the concrete path also made walking without slipping quite difficult). The rain slipped effortlessly through her dark locks as she waited for the doors to slide open. Once they complied with her request for entrance, she entered the building; which was quiet in comparison to the weather outdoors.

The door slid shut behind her, and the cadet pressed her back against it and exhaled sharply. The storm had hit San Francisco so suddenly that virtually everyone was entirely unprepared. She attempted to pull her hand through her hair – failing miserably because the sudden saturation of her dark locks caused it to tie itself in numerous knots. Stupid hair. Why couldn't it just fix itself? The sound of her heels clicking against the tiled floor joined the sound of the rain pelting against the window as she trotted over to the ladies' room. She set down her books on the counter and looked over at her reflection, gasping. She could not tear her eyes away from the sight she was met with.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. Her melodious laughter echoed off of the walls as her eyes met her reflection. Her mascara was now melting from her eyes and down her cheeks. All right; touchup time. Uhura whipped out the tools that Gaila had provided her with and began to work at her appearance. Eventually, she deemed herself presentable. Nyota never wore much makeup; she learned all of her tricks from her Orion roommate. Gaila was always so adamant about looking her best and being the center of attention. Nyota didn't mind being in her shadow.

She exited the washroom, and walked straight into the chest of another cadet. He made a noise of surprise inside of his throat, and Nyota stepped away from him. She had no idea who he was; she was avoiding looking at his face. Instead, she focused on the pile of books that were now spread onto the hallway floor.

"Sorry about that…" Nyota apologized sweetly, bending down to scoop them up. A pair of hands moved down to help her, and she finally looked up; horrified with who was standing in front of her. There, smirking triumphantly down at her was none other than James T. Kirk himself.

"Well," he spoke, "you're a hard girl to track down. Even on this small campus, I've had a hard time 'accidentally' running into you, but this…This will do." He clearly referred to her **actually** accidentally running into him. Wordlessly, Uhura got up and headed for the nearest sanctuary – or the nearest unlocked classroom. She didn't mind that a few of her books remained on the floor of the hall. She'd come back for them. She hustled into a classroom and threw her books down onto the desk. Kirk was calling her name from the hall; obviously in hot pursuit.

Uhura, using her quick thinking, dove under the desk dramatically…and just in the nick of time. She listened as the door slid open and Kirk scanned the room. He was breathing heavily and it disgusted her. The door slid shut again, but Uhura didn't dare move from her hiding spot. This was fortunate however, because the door slid open again. Nyota pressed her back against the desk, praying that Kirk would just give up and leave. Then…

"Cadet Uhura?" Someone spoke her name; causing her to spastically jump up and hit her head on the top. She grunted in pain and raised her hands to nurse the wound. Who on earth could possible know she was down there? A shadow sauntered over to the opening of the desk, and then she was soon looking into the confused eyes of Commander Spock. "May I inquire as to what you are doing down there?" he asked; his voice causing her to jump up again (but less high this time).

"Um…" Uhura sounded; crawling out from underneath the desk, "I was…hiding." She spoke simply. She was rewarded with a cocked eyebrow from the Vulcan Commander, but he did not say anything to scold her, or question her motives. He didn't need to. She knew that Spock undoubtedly found her response to be childish; and she was accurate in assuming so. Spock wondered who she could possibly have been hiding from. What logical purpose did hiding beneath his desk serve? He rationalized that, perhaps she was in distress which thereby resulted in her seeking refuge beneath his desk. If he were not a Vulcan, his natural reaction to the thought of someone wanting to harm Cadet Uhura would be anger for the attacker.

"Being that it is my duty to ensure the safety of my students, I am obligated to inquire as to why you were hiding beneath my desk." Spock indirectly ordered. Nyota had been nervously playing with the sleeves of her jacket; compelled by how the buttons sparkled in the sunlight that poured in through the window. She looked up at him for the first time, and saw that concern had laced itself in his dark eyes. It was the closest thing to an emotional response that Nyota had ever seen from him. She now felt so guilty that she had to confess she'd only been hiding beneath the desk to avoid a switched-on Jim Kirk. "Cadet?" Spock's voice came again, "Your cheeks are turning red." Oh, how kind of him to point that out. "Are you certain you're not ill? I can alert the medics and-"

"No!" she exclaimed; the volume of her voice startling herself as much as it did, him. Nyota cleared her throat and softened her tone, "No, I'm fine." In order to safe herself any more embarrassment, Uhura quickly thought of a tiny fib to explain her presence in Spock's room after hours. She did not want to come off as a creepy stalker that was installing cameras under his desk to film him while he worked. She spied her books that lay discarded on his desk, "I came in here because I wanted to…get some extra help with the unit on Romulan Dialects. Then I saw you weren't here, so I thought it would be fun to…surprise you."

Well, at least she didn't come off as a **stalker. **

Nyota bit down on her tongue to keep her emotions at bay; watching as Spock's impossibly straight posture straightened even further and he raised an eyebrow.

"I…see." He responded. Spock walked off the strange comment and headed toward his desk. His hands ghosted over the cover of one of Nyota's notebooks, and the cadet watched, transfixed, as he opened it and read the first page. Fascinating. It seemed Cadet Uhura was spending a lot of time tracking ships in far-off solar systems, and had even gotten a few readings in the Klingon and the third Romulan dialects. The handwriting trailed off of the lines at times, and was very roughly translated. Raising an eyebrow, Spock turned to face her again. As soon as he locked eyes with her, Nyota stiffened. "Is this why you wanted to ask for extra help?"

Nyota had no idea which book he was looking at; so she was unsure as to what he was referring to. But, in order to play along, she smiled and nodded. "You caught me." She stood on her tip toes to try and get a glance at which notebook he was looking at. Spock closed the book before she could get a good look at it and then picked it up and held it out to her. When she reached out to take it, he immediately let go.

"Bring this with you; we'll go to the library." He instructed, heading toward the door. Nyota's eyes widened. The library? Again?

"Now?" she asked. Spock turned back to her.

"You did come here to seek my help, did you not?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. There was something about the lightness of his tone that gave the cadet the impression that he was teasing her. Nyota laughed nervously and trotted over to him.

"Right." She waited for him to open the door, "Let's go, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek or the characters. I also know that these are not necessarily Romulan phrases, but these were what came up in the search results when I did look for them. Just go with me on this, please. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! **

"**Logic's Captive" **

**A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman**

**Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;**

**Chapter Two**

The duration of their walk was short; mostly due to Spock's quick stride which Nyota had little trouble keeping up with. The library was deserted, as was normal for a Friday evening. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, the Vulcan Commander and his top student were greeted with the sight of dozens of shelves filled with books; the subjects of which were in a variety of topics ranging from history to astrology to starship guides to Xenolinguistics study guides.

Nyota followed Spock over to a table conveniently located next to the Xenolinguistics section. An illuminated computer rested faithfully on the corner of the desk, waiting for orders. She set down her notebook and only took a seat after Spock indicated she do so. The cadet quickly peeked inside of her notebook to get a glimpse of what Spock had been reading earlier.

Oh. It was only a few transmissions she had intercepted during her weekly scan of intergalactic solar systems. She had been doing this as a ritual for all three of her years in attendance at Starfleet Academy; and it was always very rare that she actually picked up dialogue and not just clicks and whistles. She opened the book completely and pushed it toward Spock, who reached his hand out and pulled it to him. He still avoided directly touching her.

Nyota had no idea what was up with that.

Spock's eyes scanned what she had written before placing one hand on top of another and resting them on top of the table. He sighed so lightly that Uhura could barely hear it, and then raised his eyes to look at her.

"Let's begin then." The tone of his voice was as dull as it would normally be in a classroom setting. "I have read over your notes several times over and, as is customary when it comes to your work, there are very few errors. This section, however," he circled it with his finger, "is not as well-translated as the others. This, for example," he underlined one of the phrases, "Draomn mnekha." He pronounced clearly. "Now you."

"Draomn mnekha." She imitated him. Nyota did not feel that she needed another lesson in Romulan – she knew vaguely what the transmissions meant – and they were not very important. How could she communicate to Spock that she was only hiding from Kirk without offending him? Think, Nyota, think…

"Again." Spock said. He underlined another sentence. "This one."

"Veherr." Uhura read disinterestedly. Spock's lips wanted to pull back in an amused grin. Instead, he wore his grin in his eyes. So, Nyota Uhura was human after all. Fascinating.

"No." What? "Look closer." Spock shifted his chair closer to her and was now reading the book over her shoulder. He reached out again and ran his fingers over the words – pronouncing them as he did so, "Ekhesai." Nyota's heart nearly stopped. That was impossible! She glanced at the book again. Spock was right. She slumped back down, defeated, and bit down on her lower lip. Spock, on the other hand, was surprised that she was taking being wrong so harshly. Romulan dialects were very similar to one another, and also had subtle pronunciation and conjugation differences. In his opinion, Nyota had done quite well despite the few mistakes she did make. He moved his still body (which had been shadowing hers previously) back in order to give her room to breathe and folded his hands in his lap.

Spock did not know how to comfort an emotional human being. Seeing Uhura's eyes desperate scan the pages for the source of the error, he was vaguely reminded of his mother. His mother was not of the Vulcan race. His father, Ambassador to Earth, had married a human; the reasoning for which was unclear. Sarek often told his son that his decision was logical, and Spock dared not question his father's judgment. His mother would seek attention from his father, and Sarek had little or no trouble denying her affections. As time passed, Spock was able to see the toll that it was taking on his mother. He would have felt sympathy for her if it were in his nature to do. Still, his mother was a strong-willed and independent woman. Spock knew that, if she were not content with his father and their circumstances, that she would have had no trouble leaving.

He could not help but hypothesize that it was due to his human mother that he felt tiny sparks of emotion well within him at times. His self-control often wavered in the presence of certain individuals that were capable of stirring his human half. He recalled feeling anger – burning, passionate – for those who insulted his mother and father. He recalled feeling something else – pleasant and indescribable warmth – whenever Cadet Uhura would smile warmly at him. She, unlike the other cadets, found his culture to be most fascinating.

Banishing any unrelated thoughts from his mind, Spock returned to the task at hand and regarded Nyota once more. She looked, as the Terran phrase was, 'like her goldfish just died'. He did wish he had more time to plan what he should say to her, but, instead, cleared his throat before speaking candidly, "You are…upset." This statement caught the cadet's attention, and she finally tore her eyes away from the sheets in front of her.

"Not upset," she corrected him, "just…surprised. It's been so long since there's been an error in my translations." The sentence was accompanied with a nervous laugh on her part. At least she had asked for help with it, she supposed. She pushed the book away from her and Spock exhaled sharply – the Vulcan equivalent of laughter. He found her reaction to be quite amusing.

"To err is human." He quoted with a shrug. Nyota looked over at him and folded her arms over her chest, raising a playful eyebrow.

"Really." She replied – the corners of her lips pulling up in a small smile.

"Why yes. I believe it was quite a famous quote, once. 'To err is human'…To perfect, on the other hand…Vulcan." He added, raising an eyebrow to match her. Uhura paused, registering that Spock had just made a joke, before parting her lips in laughter. It was light-hearted and uncalculated; much unlike the laughter she had to fake more often than not. Spock watched her antics, eyes glittering in amusement and fascination. He could feel pride swelling within his chest at having been the reason for such a pure reaction from her. Once her laughter had ceased, Nyota pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned forward in her chair.

"Commander, would you be opposed to putting the book away and engaging in conversation with me? Your last comment made me realize that Vulcans are capable of creating humour. It just raised so many questions I have about your race; I would love to ask you some of them." She quickly justified her request. She knew that, if Spock were to be given the chance to educate her about his race that he would be unable to refuse. As she predicted, he raised an eyebrow at her but complied by closing the book's cover and regarded her fixedly.

"I think it would be reasonable to digress to a more comfortable topic." He indirectly agreed. "And I find your curiosity for my race to be most flattering. As for the humourous comment that I made earlier…We are a race that is based mostly on scientific fact. Humour hardly plays a role in our way of life."

"So you've never…laughed at a joke before?" Uhura concluded; shock clearly written in her features.

"I can easily distinguish between tasteful humour and a bad joke," Spock retorted, "but no, I have never laughed at one." Nyota's eyes widened at his statement, and shifted in her chair so that she was now completely facing him.

"Have you ever wanted to?" She smiled to try and coax some form of reaction from him. Spock was caught off-guard by that inquiry. In order to maintain his Vulcan status in her eyes, he shook his head. "Never?" She could tell that he was lying in the way he was avoiding making eye contact with her. So, Mr. Commander Spock had felt the urge to laugh before. Interesting! Uhura pushed herself up and out of the chair. She walked around to Spock's other side, bending down so that the side of her face nearly touched his, "I have a hard time believing that." She responded before sitting down in the chair on his other side. Spock turned his head to watch her sit back down and raised an eyebrow at her. He would no longer doubt Nyota's perceptiveness.

"Vulcans refuse to allow their emotions to control them, but that does not necessarily mean that we do not feel them." he confided in her. That statement alone gave the cadet enough insight as to the inner conflicts that may be taking place within him. "We conduct ourselves with our sense of reason and logic."

"But where's the logic in not allowing yourself the freedom to express your emotions?" Everything stopped then, for both parties. Nyota had just questioned the Vulcan way of life; something that had often been considered but never voiced aloud. It was completely silent – almost as though both Spock and Nyota had both ceased to exist. Cadet Uhura's words had struck him very close to the heart, but he would be lying if he did not admit to wondering the very same thing in his youth.

Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes and adjusted her posture so that she appeared to be smaller. What had she just done? She chewed nervously on her lower lip. Why wasn't he saying anything? "I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice so faint she could barely hear it herself, "I just can't comprehend what it must be like not to laugh at something that's funny…or to cry when something goes wrong." Nyota reached out and touched his hand and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Spock hadn't heard her second apology. His attention was immediately drawn to the table; upon which rested his hand, and hers lay on top of that. He could feel his fingers twitch beneath hers, unused to such contact. He studied her hand carefully. Their skin tones contrasted drastically, allowing Spock to notice how unusually pale he was. He found the tone of her skin to be quite beautiful and exotic. Deciding it was likely best to answer her; Spock met her anxious eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, cadet, but your sympathy is unnecessary. I have learned all that I can about emotions in textbooks and consider myself to be an expert." This statement elicited a sarcastic smile from Nyota.

"You're telling me that a textbook can educate you on any subject." She rephrased, "That it can even educate you about…" Did she dare say it? "love?"

"I find myself to be quite educated on that subject, cadet." He retorted. Chuckling quietly, Uhura slipped her hand from on top of his and stood up, pulling him with her. "Are we leaving?" he inquired. She shook her head.

"You, Commander, are going to teach me what you've learned." She boldly challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Never owned Trek; never will. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"**Logic's Captive" **

**A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman**

**Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;**

**Chapter Three**

Spock stood, dumbfounded, before Nyota Uhura. Normally, he would have blinked back his surprise at the cadet's boldness, but he was so caught off-guard that he couldn't even do that. His body was statuesque in its stance as he planned his next move. Uhura's motives were disguised with her kind smile and the teasing glint in her eyes…but something in the way she stared intently into his darkened hues communicated that there were hidden intentions that he could not quite decipher. He hadn't expected Miss Uhura to challenge his knowledge of emotions, but he should have known better than that. He'd seen her actively argue in numerous class discussions; it was only natural that she would take this opportunity to argue with him.

Spock was attempting to keep his usual, stoic expression, but he felt it faltering with each moment that he and cadet Uhura spent staring wordlessly at one another. Strangely enough, his human instincts were resurfacing. He felt compelled to reach out and brush his fingers against her cheek. However, logic's chains were short and unbreakable. He found himself, instead, unknowingly clenching his fists at his sides.

Nyota noticed this almost immediately, for his arms shook slightly. His gaze was vacant, likely because he was lost in thought at the suggestive implications of her words. She saw that the hue of his knuckles had changed from their usual paleness to a shade of white. The change in colour was not dramatic, but it was noticeable. Had she, somehow, struck a deeply-rooted nerve within the otherworldly Commander Spock? It hadn't been her intention. Nyota had simply been flirting innocently with him.

In an attempt to rectify the situation, she reached forward and took both of his hands in each of hers. His eyes gained a bit of clarity at the contact, and it appeared almost as if he could see her again. Encouraged by this, Nyota turned his hands over (to which he complied willingly) and she stretched her palms out against his. As soon as the contact of their fingers had been induced, Spock was overwhelmed with the emotions that were spreading from her body to his. He recognized guilt, confusion, and warmth that he could not identify. Vulcans, unlike humans, had the ability to sense the thoughts of those they touched hands with. Being the gentleman he was, he wished to sever the contact so as to keep from prying further into her thoughts, but refrained from doing so when he saw the warm glitter of pure affection in Miss Uhura's eyes.

And then Spock understood.

The half-Vulcan hybrid now found himself conflicted between both sides of his biological structure. The logical half of him begged him to act reasonably and walk away then and there. His human half, however, was what kept him in place. For once, in the constant battle between logic and emotion, the emotional half of him was winning.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I know how that sounded-" Nyota began to apologize. Spock, having none of this, slipped one hand from hers. Allowing their eye contact to do all of the speaking for him, Spock silently raised his hand, giving into his urge from a few moments prior and brushed his fingers against her cheek. What sort of teacher would he be if he did not educate her on the subject of her choice? Spock felt compelled to reason with himself. If he did not, his movements would be much more calculated. Uhura's breath hitched in her throat at the contact; she was unsure of how to react.

_Had this not been what she had been looking for all along?_

With that thought in her head, Nyota did not waste another moment and leaned her head into his hand slightly, shutting her eyes. In that small gesture, Spock had proved that he knew more about affection than she had originally anticipated. It was impressive.

"**Message from: Gaila, Cadet. Automatic accept. On-screen."** A voice tore through the silence. The computer behind them lit up as it came to life with her friend's video-message. Nyota had Gaila's messages on auto-accept because the Orion messaged her so often that it just made life much simpler. Uhura and Spock turned around to face the computer screen as another window popped open. Gaila's smiling face was the first thing to focus, followed by a devious glitter in her eye.

"Ny!" The familiar greeting came. Oh great, here we go, "I heard from Devon, who heard from Amelia who heard from Jim who was told by Ted that you were spotted walking with Spock…**alone**." She put the unneeded emphasis on the last word of that sentence. Oh, how Nyota's hands itched to slap herself in the face. "Soo…Is it going well? I hope it is. Did you get to see his-" Gaila's face was lost to the darkness as Nyota severed the contact with Spock and rushed toward the computer, turning off the monitor before things could get any worse than they already were.

Nyota knew there had to be a catch to her having one moment of affection with Spock. The second she had gotten him to lower his defenses; something just had to happen to ruin the moment. Uhura bit down on her lower lip and kept her eyes focused on a rather interesting looking spot on the floor. She could say nothing to excuse the content of Gaila's message. Spock, on the other hand, cleared his throat and walked over until he joined Uhura at the table. His hands were, once again, clasped behind his back.

"Do you know to what Cadet Gaila was referring to…in her last sentence? Was it a teacher's guide to an exam?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Uhura regarded him, eyes shining but not quite with affection. Was he acting oblivious to make her feel better? How sweet.

"Uhm…" she cleared her throat and grabbed her purse, "I have to go. Thank you for your…help." Without looking at him again, Nyota set off to head back to her dorm. Her head was tilted down toward the floor and she regarded her feet as she walked. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Uhura!" a voice called from over her shoulder. There sat Jim Kirk outside of the library doors, her books resting in his lap. She kept walking. She did NOT want to see him. Once he saw that she wasn't going to stop for him, Jim jumped up to his feet and trotted over to her side, "I didn't think it'd be cool for me to interrupt you and Spock while you were-"

"You know what?" Nyota stopped walking abruptly, turning to face him. "Before you start talking…don't." She turned on her heel and walked away, Jim gaping at her as she disappeared around the corner.

Spock, meanwhile, had not moved an inch since Nyota had left the library. He had watched her walk away and stared after her at the door; almost hoping she would return. When she didn't, Spock deemed his actions illogical and shook himself from his trance, turning back to face the table. Had he willingly lowered his defenses a few moments ago? Why? The very thought of what may have transpired between Nyota Uhura and himself if the Orion Cadet had not interrupted was slightly frightening. He decided it would be necessary to return to his quarters without dinner and do a great deal of serious and intense meditation. He could not have this happen again.

And that's when he noticed Nyota's books resting on the table next to the treacherous computer. He raised an eyebrow at this serendipitous circumstance. "Fascinating." He muttered quietly before sweeping the books into his arms and proceeding toward his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Trek belongs to its' creator and any other legal owners. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're all my inspiration to continue. Also a special thank you to ™PυяεLσgιc; who hasn't lost faith in me yet****. ;)**

"**Logic's Captive" **

**A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman**

**Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;**

**Chapter Four**

"I swear, Ny, I had no idea that he was there with you." Gaila's sweetly toned voice was heard all through the moderately-sized dorm room. The walls were bare on Nyota's side, and littered with photos of intergalactic singers on Gaila's side. The room was small, but big enough to house a reserved human cadet and her Orion roommate with a libido the size of a solar system. Two beds rested parallel to one another against the back wall, and between them was a small window that overlooked the campus courtyard. Against the opposite wall was a desk (rarely used by either cadet – they normally did their assignments on their beds), and on the desk was a computer. It was a curious thing, really. All of the computers in each of the dorms were based off of old models from centuries ago. It was a wonder how they even worked. Both girls were sprawled out, each in their own bed. Nyota was laying casually on her stomach – feet swinging back and forth – her nose buried in an instructional manual. Gaila lay in a similar position; without the book, of course. She was facing Nyota, her eyes staring apologetically into her friend's averted ones. "If I'd have thought of that, I never would have asked if you saw his-"

"Gaila!" Nyota exclaimed, rolling over from her stomach and onto her back. She threw the book aside, picked up the pillow and threw it on top of her face to hide her obvious embarrassment (and amusement). All Nyota could see was darkness with faint bits of light seeping in through the thin material of the pillowcase. She could feel the bed sinking at her sides as Gaila climbed in next to her. The Orion was silent for a moment. If only Nyota were able to have seen the mischievous glow that seemed to radiate from her every extraterrestrial pore.

"So…did you see it?" Gaila finally said. She was rewarded with a projectile pillow that was meant to hit her in the face. Nyota – whose hand-eye coordination was not exactly as keen as everyone else – missed by about a foot, nearly knocking over the computer in her efforts. Gaila merely laughed at her friend and poked her in the side. "You know I'm just kidding. No one does it in a library." There was a pause of contemplation. "Unless you're into that sort of thing…I guess it would be convenient. You could just go into the restricted section, pull out a how-to book and experiment…"

"Stop there." Nyota sat up. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment. She knew Gaila was getting a kick out of this, and it sounded almost as if she were planning to try having sex in a library. Lovely. Nyota pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her back against the wall so that her friend would have more room to sit down. "We didn't go there. Not even remotely close."

Everything was quiet after that, and that could only indicate one thing. Nyota had said too much. By saying that they had not 'gone there', Uhura had specified that something had, indeed, 'gone on'. All Gaila knew was that the 'something' was not of a sexual nature. The silence was short-lived, because, soon, Gaila was crawling over to sit right at Nyota's feet.

"Spill it. Every detail." The demand was expected of Gaila. The Orion's back was arched slightly – almost like a cat – as her eyes probed Nyota's for any answers that she could get from her. The human cadet, however, suddenly decided it would be a great time to change into her recreational clothing. Her uniform seemed to tighten around her body as each second passed. It was annoying. She pulled off the Academy-issued sweater, folded it neatly, and set it down on the desk next to the computer. She did the same with her skirt. "Ny, come on now." Gaila sat back on her legs and folded her arms over her chest. "If you don't tell me, I'll just keep asking and asking."

Nyota stopped her actions and turned to face her roommate with a less than amused look on her face. Fine. She wanted information, she was going to get it. "There's nothing to spill! We just…talked."

"Talked about what?" Gaila countered, "Was it sexy? I'll bet it was sexy."

"No!" Uhura gasped. "We just talked about Vulcan customs and translated some Romulan transmissions I picked up." Gaila made a mock-yawning gesture, earning a heated glare from Nyota. "You asked for it." She shrugged. There was no way that Uhura was going to tell Gaila about the boundaries that had been temporarily stretched between Spock and herself. Nyota always had a less-than-academic fascination with the Vulcan Commander and Gaila had decided that it was about time for her to do something about it. She knew that her friend severely lacked the initiative to start things herself, and that was where Gaila fit in.

As if sensing her thoughts, the computer buzzed to life.

b"Message from: Spock, Commander for Uhura, Cadet. Accept?"/b As soon as the computer announced that Spock was sending her a message, Nyota looked up at Gaila and the two exchanged a knowing look. Gaila's face instantly changed when she saw that Nyota hadn't put anything on yet. Nyota looked down and noticed this as well. She was quick to instantly start rummaging through her drawers for something to throw on quickly. b "Accept?"/b the voice came again. Gaila was urging Nyota to be faster with movements of her hands, and, once she saw fabric covering her torso,

"Accept!" she shouted to the computer. Gaila dashed across the room and snatched Nyota by the hand. She pulled her to where the computer would be able to pick up her image and sat her down as Spock's message was loading. The Orion quickly adjusted her roommate's hair, and, as soon as Spock's voice was audible, she snuck against the wall so that she would be invisible to the camera. Spock was facing the camera; shoulders straight and his face void of all emotion.

"Cadet Uhura," Spock greeted her formally. His voice had regained its usual stoic quality; it contrasted greatly with the softer tone he had been using with her in the library. Nyota supposed it was because Spock knew that Gaila may or may not be present, and was not taking any chances. "In your rush to leave the library, you left your books spread all over the table. I took it upon myself to recover your books, and they are now on my desk in my office. I thought it would be logical to contact you and inquire as to whether or not you were available to pick them up." At some point during his speech, Nyota's focus drifted over to Gaila, who was making kissy faces at her. Nyota mouthed to her to stop it before clearing her throat and regarding Spock's image on the computer screen. "Would thirty minutes be suitable?" he asked. Nyota nodded.

"Thirty minutes." She repeated. "Where?" Well, at least now Spock knew how closely she had been paying attention to him. Before he could even think to raise an inquisitive eyebrow, she spoke again, "Right. Your office. I'll be there." Spock appeared to be confused, but nodded his head once.

"End transmission." He ordered. The computer responded to the command, and both of their screens turned off simultaneously. Nyota and Gaila's room fell into a less than tranquil silence. Nyota was flustered – cheeks turning red – while Gaila was practically squealing in delight. Finally deciding to break the silence, Uhura stood up and headed for the door.

"Uh…What are you doing?" Gaila demanded, following one step behind her. Nyota turned around and shrugged,

"Going to get my books." She responded. Gaila clicked her tongue and reached for Uhura's reluctant hand.

"No, no, no. Not like that, you're not." The Orion led Nyota over to the bed and sat her down. "Stay." She instructed as if her roommate was her pet. She walked over to her side of the room and rummaged through her drawers until she found a pink bag. Inside of it was a combination of several cosmetics. There was nothing Gaila lacked in her little pink bag. She headed back over to the bed, ignoring Nyota's rolling eyes, and set the bag down between them.

"What's wrong with the way I look now?" Uhura whined. She was not fond of wearing a billion layers of makeup, nor did she want to spend the time applying it.

"Nothing." Gaila replied quickly, "I'm just…tweaking your look. Now…" Gaila smiled – her lips pulling back to reveal her radiant white teeth as she raised her hand. "Just leave everything to me." She poked Nyota on the nose and went straight to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** WELL hello, everyone! Thank you so much for tuning in for the new chapter. I worship your infinite patience! Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you all made me so happy. I also apologize for taking so long to write this; my muse comes and goes. I hope it was worth the wait. I have a couple more chapters planned out.**

"**Logic's Captive"**

**A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman**

**Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;**

**Chapter Five**

Nyota had been shoved out of the dorm room so quickly that she hadn't had the chance to examine her appearance. There was no way that she was going to face the Vulcan Commander without making sure she didn't look ridiculous. She veered off in the direction of the shared washrooms, and nearly jumped when she caught sight of her reflection.

Her eyes were surrounded by a layer of dark liner, red glitter (to match her uniform) rested on top of it, and her cheeks were heavily dusted with blush. She looked like a supermodel's worst nightmare! The Orion probably had the best of intentions, but this was a bit over the top for Nyota's taste. If Nyota waltzed into Spock's office looking as she did, there were two possible outcomes. The first was that the combination of glitter and lip gloss would reflect light at Spock, causing temporary blindness. In his blindness he would stumble over his desk and end up in the Medical Bay for the remainder of the semester. The second possibility was that her motives would become extremely obvious to the Vulcan Commander and he would write her up for breaching protocol.

She made a face. Neither of these options sounded plausible to the cadet. Pulling a face cloth from the shelf, she proceeded to wipe away the glitter and then dabbed at the lip gloss until she felt it wouldn't be a threat to anyone's health. Sorry, Gaila.

After drying her face, she paused for a moment to regard her reflection carefully. With her dark hair pulled back as it was, she looked almost exactly like her mother, with the exception of the darkness in her eyes that had always been associated with her father. She'd never met her father, as he had left for his own five-year mission aboard a star ship three months before she was born; a five-year mission from which he would never return. Her mother didn't talk about it often, but Nyota could tell, when the two of them would look up at the stars almost every evening, that she missed him.

As if trying to pull her from her thoughts, her hand slipped on the sink and Nyota fell forward, catching herself before her face would have collided with the wall. She squeaked in surprise. Close call.

"Computer," she panted lightly, "time." There was a moment's pause as the computer processed her request.

"Nineteen-hundred hours." The monotonous female voice of the computer chimed back at her. So, Spock had wanted to meet with her in a half-hour's time, and that meant that she was already running behind schedule. Dashing out of the washroom, she took the all-too-familiar path to Spock's office. It wasn't as though she stalked him, but she had come to him with numerous inquiries after his classes, and together, the pair spent many hours helping Nyota rise to her current level of success. It was only logical that – when one spent as much time with someone as she had with Spock – they would begin to feel a fondness for them…Wasn't it?

She had no time to contemplate this further, when she rounded the corner, she caught sight of Spock's office door, left slightly ajar as he had been expecting her arrival. Taking a deep breath, she stood outside the door, about to announce her arrival when she heard Spock's voice on the other side of the door. He sounded as though he were having a conversation with another female. She knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but it was also considered impolite to interrupt. Pressing her back against the wall next to the door, Nyota listened on as Spock continued to speak, apparently unaware of her presence.

"…My reactions to her are not fitting to a Vulcan," he confessed to whomever he was speaking to. "Therefore, I must avoid her before the contamination spreads permanently."

"Do not forget that you're half-human, Spock. I would have you no other way. In time, you'll find a way to balance both the human and Vulcan sides of yourself. Until then, don't avoid her. Mother's orders." Nyota's eyes widened. Spock's mother?! He must have been talking to her over a private transmission! She couldn't help but continue to listen in, "Anyway, I've got to go. Your father and I are joining the rest of the Elders at the Temple today. Can't be late." The sternness in his mother's voice had faded by that point. She sounded almost as if she were smiling.

"Understood. Goodbye, mother." Spock responded stiffly.

"I love you, Spock." After a few seconds of waiting for a response, which Nyota assumed was a nod from the Commander, she continued, "Amanda, out."

There were a few seconds more of silence. Had Spock been talking to his mother about her? She found it endearing and upsetting at the same time, and also found herself wondering what had prompted the discussion. Spock shifted, the sound of it piercing the stillness. Nyota had a knee-jerk reaction and scrambled to hit the chime, even if she was not yet prepared to speak with him. She did her best to relax herself, tugging at the skirt of her uniform until the door hissed as Spock opened it for her. Too late now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'll bet you're all surprised I updated so quickly this time. ;) Second-last chapter, everyone!**

"**Logic's Captive"  
A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman  
Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;  
With special thanks to Devil eyes. ™**

**Chapter Six**

"Cadet Uhura," Spock's monotonous voice greeted her after what felt like an eternity of silence. Her entire body tensed up as soon as she heard her name, and she fought the urge to burst out into a thousand apologies – in English, her native Swahili, Vulcan, and even Romulan – for stumbling upon his private conversation. As it would be rude not to look up at him when he had addressed her, Nyota slowly lifted her eyes in order to do so. One glance into those impossibly dark eyes as he peered over at her with a quirked brow and her apologetic words died on her lips. Spock cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with being the subject of her seemingly-blank stare, and spoke up again, "Prompt for our appointment. I expected no less from you; your punctuality has always been flawless."

The praise, even if disguised by the emotionless tone he took with her, caused her lips to curl up into a faint but genuine smile. Nyota nodded her head once at him, to indicate that she heard and appreciated the compliment. Spock stood idly; folding his hands behind his back as he awkwardly awaited a vocal response from the cadet. Nyota was so focused on easing herself into the conversation that she barely noticed this. As soon as she parted her lips to address him, Commander Spock continued,

"Please enter." As soon as he moved aside to allow her in, Nyota stepped through the threshold and into Spock's office. Spock studied her back as she examined the layout of the office. Nothing had changed since she'd last been there. Everything – books, dossiers, PADDs – had their own specific locations, and each set of documents were organized in alphabetical order. She spotted the monitor that Spock had used to speak with his mother. "Your books are on my desk to your left." His voice roused her from her thoughts again. She really needed to stop spacing out like that. Whirling around to face him, Nyota was finally able to get a word in,

"Thank you!" she smiled. Spock took note of the smile she wore in that moment, and classified it among those he had observed in the past year of having her as a student. Spock could not comprehend how such a gesture did not bear much importance to humans. In the past few months, he had noticed that Cadet Uhura wore different smiles depending on which emotion she was feeling in that particular moment. Her smiles had a tendency to vary when she was genuinely expressing emotion, or when she was masking her true feelings. Being Vulcan, Spock did not understand why humans felt the need to pretend to feel certain emotions to keep others from knowing how they truly felt. It was illogical. "-…and I wouldn't dare use Gaila's notes to study for that examination." Spock blinked. As he had been off on a random tangent of thought, he had not noticed that Cadet Uhura had continued to speak to him, which was strange considering he had been staring at her lips.

"A logical deduction, Cadet." The Commander was well aware that the Orion cadet did not take adequate notes of his lectures. Uhura, encouraged by this, tiptoed over to the desk to pick up her books. She leaned over the table, and, no sooner did she put her hands on the books did she catch sight of something in the corner of the room on the other side of the desk.

"No way!" she exclaimed. Resting comfortably against the wall was an alien stringed instrument which slightly resembled the Terran harp. A sharp intake of breath later, Nyota stalked over to it with widened eyes; books forgotten. "Is that a Vulcan Lyre?" She inquired, marveling at the nearly-perfect condition of the instrument. Spock quirked a brow, angled his head and stepped forward. Cadet Uhura never ceased to astound him. She was truly a remarkable being that possessed a level of wisdom far beyond her years.

"Indeed." He responded, glancing over her shoulder to look over the instrument proudly. "My mother often encouraged me to immerse myself in music." He paused to review what he had just said. He did not discuss his family often with anyone. Nyota angled her head over to the side, having found an opportunity to connect with him.

"Mine did too." She expanded on his personal story. "My mother loves music. She taught me how to sing. We would sing up to the stars almost every night, as if they could hear us." Another smile tugged at her lips as she reminisced. 'Illogical' was the first word that came to Spock's mind as she spoke those words, as stars did not have ears with which to hear. And even if they did, they were located millions of light-years away from the Earth, and it was impossible for anyone to sing loudly enough to reach them. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply nodded at her. His responses tended to vary when he spoke to her about emotional matters.

"You do have an exceptional voice." Spock remarked, peering down at her. Her eyes remained on the instrument, then, unexpectedly, she glanced up and directed her smile at him. Nyota knew how he felt about modesty, so she did not argue that there were far better singers at the Academy.

"Thank you." Nyota maintained eye contact with him for several seconds before angling her head to the other side so that it, in a way, indicated the lyre. "Would you…play me something?" She inquired.

Spock's eyebrow – if possible – rose even higher. He felt a strange flutter of emotion in that moment that he quickly dismissed in order to maintain his usual stoicism. That emotion had been flattery. He nodded, and moved past her in order to pick up the lyre. In his movement, he did not realize that Nyota had also made a motion to pick it up and hand it to him. His hand brushed over hers. He quickly retracted the limb, as the powerful buzz of emotions he picked up through his touch-telepathy was almost overwhelming, even if the contact had been extremely brief.

Nyota jumped when their hands touched. She could also feel the hum of emotions when he had touched her, but also the warmth of his skin against hers was something she was unprepared for. She could practically hear Gaila cooing in the back of her head. Both parties stood in silence awkwardly for a moment before Nyota reached forward, picked up the lyre and handed it to him. She avoided his eyes as he had been avoiding hers. Spock cleared his throat, picked up the lyre and wordlessly perched himself upon the desk. His long, pale fingers brushed over the strings of the lyre once to make sure that the instrument was tuned, even if he tuned it earlier that afternoon. It was an attempt to will away the faint tint of green that dusted his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Then, slowly, he eased into a song. Nyota watched from her place on the floor. She did not want to rise and move about in case the movement would distract him from his task. It was not in a traditional Vulcan style of music – at least, not one that she was familiar with – which only made her more attentive. She watched as his fingers plucked the chords effortlessly; the movements almost hypnotic.

'Don't stare,' her inner monologue reminded her. Nyota quickly averted her eyes, paying more attention to the music. It had a lovely melody, something that she would have no trouble singing along to. After a couple of minutes, Spock slowed the tempo down until his fingers stilled and the room was filled with silence once again. Nyota looked up at him. "That was beautiful, Commander." She praised. "I've never heard that one before...You'll have to tell me the name so that I can look into it."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, Cadet." His voice came from the desk. Impossible? Somehow that struck a wrong chord within Nyota.

"Why impossible? You don't remember the title?" she asked.

"No." He paused and sighed. "It would be impossible as it is an original composition. I composed that piece for my mother."

The atmosphere in the room changed. Spock was slightly alarmed, as he was revealing a great deal of personal information to one of his students. Nyota was almost terrified that he had chosen that song to play for her because he had heard her eavesdropping, and astounded that he was on such a personal level with her. Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? In an attempt to coax him into relaxing, she stood up and walked over to the desk. She wore a coy smile, eyes glittering as she intended to tease him,

"Do you think you could come up with something that sounds like me?" She joked. Spock, still unable to understand the customs of human humor, took her request literally. He thought about this for several seconds before moving his fingers over the strings once again. The sound was sharp, and the notes he played were in a higher octave than in the previous composition. The tempo was also much faster. It sounded light-hearted…Lovely.

"Cadet Uhura." He described, continuing to play the song as an underscore to his description of her, "Strong-willed, independent," the tempo changed into one that was more serene, "intelligent, beautiful," the notes suddenly lost their rhythm, and Nyota wrinkled her nose in confusion, "…illogical." Nyota burst into laughter then, and, when she looked back at Spock, she could have sworn he was smiling back at her with his eyes.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: And now, the conclusion. For those of you who did not see the film, don't read this because there will be spoilers. I don't own the script to Star Trek or anything like that. **

"**Logic's Captive"  
****A Star Trek Fanfiction by IllogicalWoman  
Dedicated to: ™PυяεLσgιc;****  
Epilogue**

Spock's mother didn't make it. Neither did millions of other innocent Vulcans. Nyota felt her rage flare as she watched the planet being consumed on the screen before helmsman Sulu navigated them to a safe distance away. They'd been traveling at a steady speed of warp two toward the Laurentian system, falling back to the primary fleet as Nero was much too powerful for them to take on alone. Nyota didn't bother with her work for once. She stared steadily at Acting Captain Spock. His face was void of all emotion, and he stared straight ahead at tiny blurs of stars as they passed them on their way. There was an unmistakable tension on the Bridge.

His mother didn't make it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Spock got up and headed for the turbo lift in a motion that was so fluid and so quiet, no one would have noticed if they'd not all been staring at him. Nyota quickly jumped up, pulled off her ear piece and followed suit, barely managing to tiptoe into the turbo lift before the door closed behind her.

The air was thick between them. The lift began to move to whichever deck Spock had programmed it to go. Spock and Uhura had only spoken a handful of times after their meeting in his office, but Nyota knew that they had established somewhat of a connection that night. He didn't look at her, as his eyes were betraying the struggle between his Human and Vulcan halves. She reached past him and hit the lift-stop button, and the device slowed to a gradual halt. It was against protocol to hold up the lifts, but, for once, she didn't care what the rules were.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaaand we all know what happens after that point. :3 I felt it had to end like this. So what did you think? Review and let me know! If you review, I'll give you…cookies. **


End file.
